Not Yet
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: You should see the last episode for read this fic. It s about the "not yet" that Castle said when the man asked if they are together.


**Not yet**

**By Elishak**

**After solved the kill messenger murder and closed the entire investigation, Beckett was ready to go home. But a thought invaded her head: "**_**Not yet**_**". The words that Castle had said when Jeff Dilahunt asked them about if they were together. She couldn´t understand that, why he was going to say that? She couldn´t deals with the curiosity so she decided go to Castle´s apartment. **

**She arrived to his door and hit it. ****She could hear music inside. Martha opened it. **

_Hello, dear!__ Come in!_

_Hello, Martha. Is Castle here?_

_Yes, he is. He is in the studio with Alexis. _

_Oh I don´t want to interrupt anything. _

_No my dear, go there. They are singing. _

_Castle is singing? I have to see that or hear._

_Well, actually Alexis is singing and my son is barking._

**They both laughed. **

_Do you want something to drink, Detective? I am just preparing a Martini for me_

_Oh no, Thanks!_

_You are welcome. Well, come in, go to the studio. _

_Thanks!_

**Martha returned to the kitchen and Beckett went to the studio. **

_I know your eyes in the morning sun__  
__I feel you touch me in the pouring rain__  
__And the moment that you wander far from me__  
__I wanna feel you in my arms again_

**Alexis was singing**** "How deep is your love" with a mike on hand. Her voice was sweet and kind. **

_And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?_

**Castle was sitting on the couch with a lyrics folder. ****Beckett entered to the studio. Castle saw her and then he indicated to her that she take a seat next to him. She did it. **

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love__  
__I really mean to learn__  
__'Cause we're living in a world of fools__  
__Breaking us down when they all should let us be__  
__We belong to you and me___

_I believe in you__  
__You know the door to my very soul__  
__You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour__  
__You're my savior when I fall___

_And you may not think I care for you__  
__When you know down inside that I really do__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?___

_And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?_

**A bit later, Alexis finished the song.**** Castle applauded on feet.**

_That was amazing, honey!_

_Yes, your dad is right, Alexis. That was awesome!_

_Thanks! But I am not sure. I have to sing this song at school and I think that I am not able to do that. _

_Don´t think that. __Your tone is nice; you only have to work in the rhythm a little bit. _

_I didn´t know that you know about this __things, Detective Beckett._

_Well, you don´t know all about me, Castle. I s__ang when I was a teenager. _

_Really? I want to hear you, please!_

_No, I don´t sing any more. _

_Please, Kate. Sing for me!_

_Oh no, Alexis, please! _

_Come on, Beckett! You can say no to a beautiful girl like Alexis, can you?_

_Okay, but a little bit. _

**Kate took the mike. Alexis put the music and then she took seat next to her father. ****Kate started singing. Her voice was incredible. **

_I know your eyes in the morning sun__  
__I feel you touch me in the pouring rain__  
__And the moment that you wander far from me__  
__I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze__  
__Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?_

**Alexis couldn´t help but smile. Castle´s eyes filled with tears. **

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love__  
__I really mean to learn__  
__'Cause we're living in a world of fools__  
__Breaking us down when they all should let us be__  
__We belong to you and me_

_I believe in you__  
__You know the door to my very soul__  
__You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour__  
__You're my savior when I fall_

_And you may not think I care for you__  
__When you know down inside that I really do__  
__And it's me you need to show__  
__How deep is your love?_

**Kate ended before the song.**

_Well, this is enough for me. _

_Oh my god, Kate. That was wonderful. _

_Extraordinary! Like a mermaid on the ocean!_

_Like a mermaid on the ocean? Really, Castle?_

_Is a metaphor!_

_I know that but…_

_My dad makes you a __compliment, Kate, because your voice is sweet and charming. _

_Well, so thank you, Castle!_

_You´re welcome! _

**Kate felt embarrass****ed with the situation, too much exposed. Although Castle and Alexis were kind with her.**

_Well, __I am going to practice in my room. Kate I hope see you in my school with dad and grandma the day of my act. _

_Oh, yes, of course. I want hear you__, Alexis. I will be there. _

_Great! _

**Alexis went to her room. **

**Castle couldn´t ****stop but smile all the time like an idiot. He felt very happy with Kate there. And Kate felt very happy too, but embarrassed. **

_Please, Castle!__ Stop smiling all the time. Is weird! _

_I can´t__ stop it. You are so nice with Alexis… and you are so special… and you are…_

_I am me, Castle. _

**Kate took seat next to him. **

_So… Beckett, why are you here?_

_Eh… I am here because… eh…_

_I think I know the answer._

_Not flatter yourself, Castle. _

_You are here because the "not yet" a said today, are you?_

_Well, in fact yes.__ I am curious. _

_I know it!_

_Why did you say that? _

_Because is the truth. Almost I feel that. _

_What you feel?_

_I feel that the we are going to be together someday. _

_And what do you think that?_

_I can´t say you yet. It is not the right time. _

_Why? _

_Because you are not ready._

_What for? Castle stop being weird. _

_Kate I´m sorry but if I tell you now, you are going to freak out. __Because is too personal, and intimate for you right now. But a few time later, maybe days or weeks, I don´t know exactly, we are going to talk about this. _

_Castle you don´t know me very well. I can talk about personal and __intimate things. I am not an ice, you know?_

_I didn´t say that, but…_

_I think that you are the not ready one, not me! __Think about it!_

**Kate left the place without said nothing more. ****Castle was shocked. He thought that know her, but maybe he was wrong and she was the one ready for talk about their feelings. He left the studio and went to his room for sleep. His pillow perhaps had the answer. Maybe tomorrow he is able to talk with Beckett. **


End file.
